


Boscha is a Good Girlfriend

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Willow freaks out at the sight of blood so when she cuts herself in the green house her girlfriend is there to help.
Relationships: Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Boscha is a Good Girlfriend

The school bell had rung about five minutes ago and most of the halls and classrooms were vacated by this time. Except for the green house. 

Willow was still bustling around the green house, trimming and watering her plants. She loved being a part of the plant track, but it often involved a little extra work. 

She was currently working on an extra credit assignment for her herbology class. 

She had to grow a besage plant, which were notoriously tricky to work with because if you bumped it the wrong way, gave it too much or too little water or any number of other things then the plant would lash out at you. They were dangerous things but Hexside wasn’t really known for its safety. 

Willow had been working on her besage plant for around a week now and it was doing quite well. No one was surprised that Willow excelled at this. She was one of the smartest students on the plant track. She was focused and levelheaded, which were very important traits when dealing with these kinds of plants. 

That being said, Willow was unusually distracted today. Her head was off in the clouds thinking about her girlfriend Boscha, who had invited her over for a movie night that night. 

Because of her abnormal lack of focus Willow had already made a good number of mistakes with the besage plant. Trimming it in the wrong place, watering it too much, pulling one of its leaves too hard. All of these resulted in the plant lashing one of its spiked tentacles out at her. She was able to avoid get hurt too badly up until now, just light scratches and cuts on her arms and hands. 

Then she pulled one of its branches in the wrong direction and due to her distracted nature, she didn’t even notice until the tentacle was flying towards her face. She was promptly ripped out of her daydreams by a sudden sharp pain on the side of her face. She looks up just fast enough to see the spiked tentacle retreating back into the plant’s side. 

She quickly backed up away from the plant, breathing heavily from the shock. She reached up, touching her cheek and then brought her hand away. There was blood coating her fingertips. She walked backwards until she hit the wall, trembling legs giving out under her. 

Willow had always hated the sight of blood. Ever since on tim she was a little kid she was playing in the park with her friends and Amity had fallen, scraping up her knee. Ever since that day blood always made Willow feel panicked and queasy. 

She curled up on herself, putting her head on her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself, keeping her eyes shut tight to fight back tears. 

“Willow? Are you in here Flowers?” came a voice from the other side on the green house. Boscha. Willow tried to calm herself enough to say something, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a choked sob. 

“Flowers?” came Boscha’s voice, filled with concern. Willow looked up to see the pink witch standing in front of her, slightly blurred by tears. She quickly looked down, noticing even more blood on her hands. Her breathing picked back up at the sight of it. 

Boscha came rushing forward and knelt in front of her girlfriend. She placed her hands on Willow’s shoulders, trying to ground her. 

“Breath with me baby,” she commanded, having helped Willow through these sorts of freak outs before. She began to take deep breaths, encouraging Willow to do the same. 

As Willow’s breathing began to steady out again, she reached up and cupped her cheek. Willow leaned into the touch as Boscha wiped away the tears that were still on her face. 

“Good job Flowers,” she cooed. “Now how about we deal with this little cut?” she asked. 

After Willow nodded, Boscha stood to her feet and scooped her up bridal style, knowing that her knees would still be a little shaky. She carried her over to the table in the corner. She then placed her girlfriend on the edge of the table and reached for the first aid kit that always stayed at the green house for these kinds of things. 

After she grabbed it Boscha began to clean the cut. It wasn’t too deep, but it was long. While she cleaned it Boscha continued to talk to Willow in a comforting voice, telling her about a test she had taken in potions class, about an upcoming grudby match, and, once Willow’s voice no longer shook when she tried to talk, Boscha asked her about what movies they watch. 

After she cleaned the wound, she gently applied a bandage on Willow’s cheek, kissing it afterwards. She then continued to kiss her, pressing light pecks to her other cheek, her nose, her forehead, and the top of her head, making Willow giggle. Boscha’s heart soared at that sound. 

“You’ve got to be more careful next time Flowers,” she mumbled into Willow’s hair. 

“I know,” said Willow with a smile. 

“Well now that we’re done with that,” Boscha said, taking a step back and extending a hand to her girlfriend on the table, “would you like to get going?” 

Willow giggled once again at her girlfriend’s showmanship and took her hand. She hopped off the table and with that the two girls left the green house and headed back to Boscha’s place for their movie night.


End file.
